The Extraordinary Swan & The Magnificent Wolf
by ClaireyBeary12
Summary: Bella Swan is new to Forks. One night, her car breaks down, and a mysterious stranger helps her. Read to find out what happens to Bella and her new-found friend, Jacob Black. Rated T for mild swearing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Swan

_The Extraordinary Swan & The Magnificent Wolf_

**(A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first (ever) fanfiction. so please, feel free to review, or comment, suggestions are always appreciated! Oh! This story really isn't meant to go on for a while, maybe like, three or four chapters, I dunno yet! Depending on how many people like it **

**:D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind behind my ideas!_

**_Chapter One: The Swan_**

**BPOV**

It was my first day in Forks, and I was unpacking from my long flight from Jacksonville, Florida. I was moving in with my dad, Charlie aka the Chief of the police forces. Anyway, back to unpacking. I was hanging up my last sweater when I heard my dad calling me. "Bells! Come down here a second!"

"Coming!" I called. I walked downstairs and my dad was standing there " yes..?" I said. "I have a surprise for you, Bells" Charlie said. He started walking outside, and I followed.

"I know this probably isn't what you want, but it'll have to do for now until you can find a job" he said. I looked around and saw a rusty-coloured truck that looked like it was going to fall apart any second. "Oh! Thanks dad!" I said, "I'll have to get started on that job now huh?" I joked.

"Why don't you take a ride in your new truck, and try to explore the town." He replied, "Maybe you can find a job while you there".

"Sure thing dad!" I said, "It'll be good to get out by myself for a change" Charlie started muttering to himself, I heard something about a stupid, no-good, ruling woman. "well, see ya later, dad!" He smiled, "Be safe"

"You know I am!" I said jokingly. Who am I kidding, I am the clumsiest person on the face of the earth.

I got in my truck and started it. It made a loud bang and smoke flew out of the exhaust. "Oh boy, this should be interesting.." I muttered to myself as I switched gears. I backed out of the driveway and made a left. I drove into town and parked outside what looked to be a grocery store. May as well pick up some snacks, I thought to myself. I walked in and was greeted with silence and an annoyed looking cashier. She gave me a dirty look and went back to filing her nails.

I walked around for a bit, and picked up some chips, bottled water and a few packages of Kraft Dinner. I got up to the cash and the cashier glared at me and rang it through. I paid and got the hell out of there before she shot me. I put my groceries in my truck, and locked it and decided to walk around for a bit.

I walked around the deserted street for a while looking at random ads and window shopping. There was an ad for a new librarian in the bookshop across the street, and I decided to check it out, for my love of books was very big. I walked into the shop and a musky old-book smell greeted me. I smiled at the elderly woman at the front desk. "How can I help you, deary?" she asked me. "I am looking to apply for the job that was being offered" I said with a smile.

She looked over her glasses and asked me "why are you applying here, little young thing like you should be working in a more fun place" she smiled. "I have always loved books, and I need a job, so I thought this one would be perfect for me, small, high class, and I could read all day, and make sure to run this shop" I said with confidence. The woman smiled again and said, "Well, I think you are just perfect for this shop," she added "when can you start?" I beamed and told her "whenever you need me."

She said, " I could use you every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday" I figured I didn't have any further plans so I agreed to the job, and told her I would be in Wednesday at noon.

I left the shop feeling ten times happier, and got in my truck, wanting to explore the town a little more. I took a left at the only stop light in town, and drove down a road, surrounded by trees. It was starting to get dark, so I decided to turn around and go back to Charlie to help with dinner.

I turned around and just as I was putting my car in first gear, it backfired and turned off. I tried turning it on again and again but no luck. "Shit," I muttered to myself "of course this happened to me, no good karma. Never on my side". I got out and looked in the engine, but being me, I had no clue what was what. I sat down in the cab and thought of what I could do.

As I was thinking, two headlights shone in the distance and I immediately had a happy thought, and was slightly frightened. What if he was a crazy madman? I thought. No, nobody could do that in this small town without being noticed. The driver stopped the car and got out. He was a huge boy, 6 feet tall, muscular, and looked as if he could injure a wrestler in one move. He walked over, and with a smirk said, "Looks like you need some assistance" I shyly looked down and mumbled "goddamn truck blew up on me". He laughed loudly, "Mind if I take a look?" he asked. "Go ahead, I just need to get home sometime tonight." He laughed again, and lifted the hood. "Woo-wee" he whistled, "I haven't seen an engine this old in a long time."

I asked him "would you be able to fix it now? " he smiled and replied "not now, but if you'd kindly let me drive you home, I live just around the corner, I can fix it up for you if you'll let me".

I thought about it for a second, thinking about if I should trust him or not, and as if he read my thoughts he said " don't worry about me, pretty lady, I am not a crazy madman that will kidnap you, I promise to be the perfect gentleman, my name is Jacob, by the way" I smiled at him "Well, Jacob I'm Bella. Bella Swan, I just moved here, my father is Charlie Swan, chief police officer" he smiled and said "well, would you let me give you a lift home, Bella?" I agreed, and walked over and hopped in his VW Rabbit. "Nice ride" I said. "I fixed it up myself" he replied.

Like he promised, Jacob was a prefect gentleman, and dropped me off at my house. I gave him my cell phone number and told him to call when he needed me to pick up my truck. He laughed and said, "I may be a while, Bella. It's a real mess" he winked. I laughed and said, "Thanks Jacob, give me a call, good night." With that, he smiled and sped off into the distance.

I walked in the door, and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. "Hey dad, I'm home" I said. He looked up and replied "I was just about to send a search party out for you!" I smiled sheepishly and said, "The truck broke down, and I was stuck on a highway until a guy came along and offered to fix the truck, his name is Jacob Black, and he gave me a ride home."

He sighed and said, "Bells, please. Next time you get stranded, please call me, I don't want you getting into random cars with strangers! They could be psychopaths and could kidnap you!" I looked down and said, "But dad, I didn't have my phone with me!". He looked at me and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a can of what looked like body spray and handed it to me "what's this?" I asked. He said, "It's a can of pepper spray," I looked at him "just promise me you'll always have it with you." I sighed and said, "Okay dad, I promise".

I walked upstairs to my now homey-looking room, and got changed, and went to bed. I slept like a baby my first night in my new home.

In the morning, I got up stretched and walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes. I walked in the kitchen, and poured myself a cup of juice, and made some toast for myself. Charlie walked in, fully dressed in his uniform. "I just got called in, theres some kids out on La Push beach causing some trouble" he said. "Oh! That's okay dad. I'll find something to do today, be careful" I replied. "I will" he said with a laugh.

After he left, I went upstairs, got changed into my favourite black skinny jeans, and a red tank top. I put on my classic converse, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I went downstairs, ready to go for a drive, and I realized, that I didn't have my truck! I couldn't wait for Jacob to call me, so I went online, and got directions to the highway that I was stranded on. I figured I could find the rest of my way there. It's a nice day, this would be good for me.

I walked for a while, and after maybe twenty or so minutes, I came to a house in a wooded area. It was a cute little house, with a ramp out front and out back was a garage, with loud music blaring. I figured that this must be his garage, and walked towards it. As I got closer, the music got louder, and I realized that it was my favourite band, Aerosmith! I went up to the door, and looked in, to see the funniest sight ever, Jacob lip singing along to Aerosmith, while working inside my truck. I laughed loudly and he turned around. "Holy shit!" he yelled in shock. I laughed and said, "I didn't know you were an Aerosmith person! I just came over to see how my truck was, considering I didn't have your phone number, I walked."

He looked at me and said, "Well, have a seat, you can choose any song you'd like while I finish this baby." I laughed and walked over to his stereo. It all had great music, Aerosmith, Queen, Beatles, Pink Floyd, and Boston were my favourites though. "Oh my god, I love this song!" I squealed while putting on Dream On by Aerosmith. I knew all the words to it, and while Jacob worked on my truck, I danced around and sang. He looked at me, shook his head and went back to working.

When I finally calmed down, I decided that I was going to get to know him a little better. I started asking questions, "Hey Jacob, what's your favourite colour," he replied with "black or blue." He asked me questions too, like "Why'd you choose to move to Forks" which I looked down, and mumbled, "my mom" he looked surprised, but didn't question much more, which I was glad of.

I asked him what school he goes to, how old he was, what's his favourite band. He goes to Forks High, he's 18 and his favourite band is Genesis. I finally got a good look at him, and wow! He's gorgeous. Tall, muscular, tanned skin. Short black hair, twinkling brown eyes when he laughs. I looked so plain compared to him! After a couple hours of working and questions, he asked me if I'd like to come in and have some lunch. I agreed, and we went in.

As we walked through the door, I saw a man in a wheelchair watching a football game on a big screen television. Well, that explains the ramp out front! He walked over to the man, and said, "Dad, this is Bella. I saved her on the side of the road last night when her truck broke down." He winked and I blushed. "Pleased to meet you, Bella." I replied with "Same to you..." I trailed off, looking embarrassed. I didn't even know his name! "Billy" he said, "Call me Billy." I smiled and told him I'd see him around.

We walked into the kitchen, and Jacob told me to sit down, as he made us some sandwiches. We took about ten different sandwiches outside, and sat on the grass under a tree. I only ate one sandwich, while Jacob over here, ate nine. "You sure have a big appetite, don't ya," I joked. He laughed it off saying that he was a growing boy. I laughed, and continued with random questions.

I learned that he and his friends always had a riot, pulling pranks, and jumping off La Push cliffs, and that he loved motorcycles, but he hasn't had the chance to find one yet, but I knew that he was holding something back, just by the look on his face, and the way he stopped laughing as much. I didn't push, because obviously I have to get to know him better first. It was getting to be around 6 o'clock, and I'd been at his house since 8 wow! Time flies. "Hey Jacob, I think I better get going, I have to go home and cook for my dad." I said. He looked at me and asked, "How are you getting home" I laughed lightly and said, "I'm walking." He looked at me. "Oh no you're not," he said with a force, "I'm driving you home again." I smiled and agreed.

The drive home was quiet, only small talk being made, when we finally got to my house, I was about to go into my house, when he stopped me. "Hey Bella, I know this is a little early, but I'd really like to get to know you a little better. Do you want to got out on Friday? Maybe a dinner and movie kinda thing?" He asked me. I grinned, "I'd love to Jacob. Pick me up at 6?" He smiled huge, and agreed. He turned, got in his car, "Night, sweet dreams" he said, as he drove off.

I got home and Charlie wasn't home yet, so I blasted the music and danced around. I was so happy! I haven't had a date in like, 3 years! Ever since Mike. _Oh Mike_. Oh well! I have a new date. Jacob is hot and caring.

_Wait. Do I like Jacob?_

**A/N What do you think? :D Shall I continue? :) Thanks for reading!**

_**Claire**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolf

The Extraordinary Swan & The Magnificent Wolf

**(A/N. Hello again! Apparently I have some hits! Ahhh! Thank you everyone so much! Muaaah! Man, I just love writing this, all while its fresh in my mind. So the updates are obviously faster. Haha:] so, what'd you think about the first chapter? Should I continue with the story? Well, regardless, I think I shall. Although, if you have suggestions, please, **_**pleease**_** let me know! Well, enjoy the story!)**

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer is amazing (: _

_**Chapter Two: The Wolf**_

**JPOV**

Another regular day, I got up, made breakfast and fixed some cars. I put the final touches on my VW Rabbit, oh she's a beauty now. I then decided to take her out for a spin. I drove her down the road, and to the grocery store. As I was getting out of my car, I spotted a girl just leaving the grocery store, and she walked over to this truck, that looked like it was 50 years old, and put her groceries away. I caught the side of her face, and wow, she was hot!

I went in the grocery store, and the cashier, whateverherfaceis, Jane, straightened up, said hello and giggled at me. She's revolting. I picked up a few different things and went up to cash. Jane rung them through, but not before trying to flirt with me every other item "Hello, Jakey" she purred, I think trying to act sexy, obviously it didn't work, as I was turned off immediately. "Hi Jane" I replied.

She giggled again, and finished ringing through my purchases. She gave me the total, but not before leaning over the counter, flashing me a good look down her shirt. I threw a twenty on the counter and left without a glance back.

Disgusted, I went back to my car, and drove home. As I parked, I looked in my garage, and looked in it. It was empty! Boy, I need a new job soon. I called up my best buds, Embry and Quil and told them to meet me at the cliffs. I drove towards the cliff after stopping inside to say hi to Billy, my dad, and grab an extra pair of shorts.

When I got to the cliff, Embry and Quil were there waiting for me, laugh at something. "Hey guys!" I called, they looked at me, "Jake, man! Took you long enough!" I laughed, and shook my head, "Sorry guys." I got up to the top and stripped down to my swim trunks and raced past them and jumped into the freezing water. I quickly swam to the surface and shook the water out of my ears. "Hey! You guys! Jump!" I yelled at Embry and Quil.

They looked at each other, and Embry took a running start and landed in the water with a huge splash. Quil on the other hand, did a dive, and quickly surfaced. We splashed each other for a bit then got out and did it again, and again until it got late and the sun started to go down. I changed out of my wet shorts and put my dry ones on and said goodbye to the guys.

As I was driving home, I saw a truck parked on the side of the road, and a young girl was sitting in it. As I got closer, I saw that it was a rusty orange colour, looking so old. Oh! It was the girl from the grocery store! Just my luck! I stopped and got out. She had a mix of emotions on her face one scared and the other, glad? Hm.

I smirked at her as I walked over "Looks like you need some assistance" I said. She looked down in embarrassment, and mumbled something like, "Goddamn truck blew up" I laughed at that, no kidding. This truck is like, 50 years old! "Mind if I take a look?" I asked her. She told me to go ahead, cause she needed to get home tonight. I walked to the front and lifted the hood. I whistled, this engine was OLD. "I haven't seen an engine this old in a long time!" I told her.

She asked me if I would be able to fix it now and I almost laughed in her face. This baby would take a while. Hmm, I could use this as a new project " not now, but if you'd kindly let me drive you home, I live just around the corner, I can fix it up for you if you'll let me" I asked her. She looked a little skeptical, so I said, " Don't worry about me pretty lady, I am not a crazy madman that will kidnap you, I promise to be the perfect gentleman, my name is Jacob Black, by the way. " I smiled at her, and she replied " I am Bella, Bella Swan, I just moved here, my father is Charlie Swan, chief police officer" I smiled at her. So she's new around here.

"Well, would you like a lift home, Bella?" I asked. She agrees, and hopped into my car. "Nice ride" she said. I grinned and told her I fixed it up myself. I drover her to her house, and dropped her off. She gave me her cell phone number and told me to call her when the truck was done. "I may be a while, Bella. It's a real mess" I winked at her. She laughed and said, "Thanks Jacob, give me a call, good night!" I smiled and backed out and drove home.

As I drove home, I stopped in front of her truck, and got the rope out of my trunk, and attached it to her car. I pulled the truck to my garage, and parked it. I went inside and went to bed.

In the morning, I got up at 6:30 and went downstairs for an early breakfast. I made myself eggs and bacon and toast. I topped it off with a glass of orange juice. I worked through that, and made my way outside to start Bella's truck. Oh Bella. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I can't believe I've been my whole life without finding someone like her.

I got to the garage, and walked straight over to my stereo and plugged in my iPod. Right away Queen blasted. I bobbed my head to the music, and got to work on taking apart the engine. At around 7:30 I stood up and stretched my aching limbs. I moved to work on the rest of the truck, under the hood, and my favourite Aerosmith song came on. I figured nobody was there, so I started mouthing the lyrics, when suddenly I heard a loud giggle. "Holy shit!" I yelled in shock. Bella was just sitting against the garage frame and she looked hot. She just laughed and said, "I didn't know you were an Aerosmith person! I just came over to see how my truck was, considering I didn't have your phone number, I walked."

I looked at her in disbelief. She could have fallen or something! I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, have a seat, you can choose any song you'd like while I finish this baby." She laughed and walked over to the stereo. I was just getting into the song again, when she squealed " Oh my god! I love this song!" and Dream On by Aerosmith came on. I looked over and she was full out dancing and singing to the word. What an amazing girl.

When she finally stopped dancing and singing, she started asking questions, "Hey Jacob, what's your favourite colour," she asked, I replied with "hmm, black or blue probably." I asked her questions also, "Why'd you choose to move to Forks" I questioned. She looked down sheepishly, and mumbled what sounded like "my mom." I decided that today wasn't the day to pry, and didn't say any more.

We decided to go in for lunch, and I introduced her to my dad. He looked pleased and surprised at the same time. Probably because I haven't brought home a decent girl in years. We walked into the kitchen and decided to make sandwiches, we made about ten, and went outside to eat.

Bella only ate one ham and cheese sandwich, when I ate the nine others. She laughed at me, saying, "You sure have a big appetite, don't ya," I laughed and replied with, "hey! I'm a growing boy, what can I say?" She laughed again. Boy, does she ever have an angelic laugh.

We talked for a while, I was telling her stories about Embry and Quil, how we pranked people, and cliff-jumped in our spare time, she told me that she'd like to try it sometime, and I agreed to take her. She told me stories about her friends and the truth or dare games they played on sleepovers. She was holding back on something, but I didn't question, again. I had a secret to tell her, but I didn't think the time was right yet.

We had been talking and laughing for a long time, just like best friends, even though we had met only yesterday, but it started to get dark, "Hey Jacob, I better get going, I have to go help my dad cook dinner" Bella said. "How are you getting home?" I asked curiously. She laughed lightly and told me she was walking. Oh no she's not.

"Oh no your not," I said with some force, "I'm driving you home tonight." She smiled and agreed.

When we drove home, I only made small talk, for I was forming a plan in my head. We finally got to her house, and I thought, now or never. She was about to go in her house, when I got out of the car and walked over to her, "Hey Bella, I know this is a little early, but I'd really like to get to know you a little better. Do you want to got out on Friday? Maybe a dinner and movie kinda thing?" I asked her. I smiled big and said, "I'd love to Jacob. Pick me up at 6?" I was ecstatic, I couldn't keep the smile off my face! I turned, and got in my car to drive home. Not before I said, "Night, sweet dreams" _I love you. _

Wait. _I love her? _

I sped off, thinking about that. I couldn't! I just met her. Could I?

When I got home, I went inside, saying a quick hello to Billy, and went to my room. I lay on my bed for a while and thought about the day. How could I love her, I barely know her! Frustrated, I got out of bed, since it was only like 8:30, and went downstairs. "I'll be right back, dad, I haven't phased in a while, so I should check in on things." He looked up from his wheelchair, "Okay son, be careful!" I agreed and left.

When I got outside, I ran to the forest and jumped off the wall, phasing quickly. Wow, this felt good, I missed this. _Jake, is that you? _Ahhh. Embry must be phased also. _Yeah man, 'bout time, eh?_ I could smell everything, and the wind whooshing through my fur gave me that well know adrenaline rush that I loved so much. _What are you doing?_ he asked me, _Not much, just thought I should check in on things, how is Sam and Emily holding up? _ Sam was our pack leader, and Emily was his wife. They were having a baby soon, and Sam wasn't around as much. As second-in-command, I should have taken things over, but I got caught up in finishing my grade 11 year.

_They're holding up fine,_ Embry said, _Emily looks as if she's gonna pop though! _I laughed at that. _Well, I hope she pops him out soon, I'd like Sam back. _

_Oh man, brother, me too. It's just not the same without him, no offense, of course _Embry said, _Nah man, none taken, I'd like him back too_. He snorted, _yeah, cool. So, Friday, do ya wanna go see the new Saw movie? It looks craz_y_ good! _ Shit. Oh well. I'm gonna have to tell him someday. _Sorry brother, I have a hot date. _ This should go down well...

_What? Why didn't you say something! I didn't know you were seeing someone! Who is she? Can I meet her? C'mon man! I thought we were buds! _Whoops. Mistake. _Hey man! Calm down, I just met her yesterday, and I asked her today. You can't meet her yet, not till I tell her about the pack. Okay? _ I heard him sigh. _Fine. Just hurry up, I bet Emily will like a new girl around, Leah is being super bitchy lately. I think she's jealous of Emily and the baby. _

_Thanks man, appreciate it. I'm phasing back now, see you soon._ I said. _See ya later _was the last thing I heard before phasing back. I put on my new shorts, and ran home, I came in all sweaty, said goodnight to my dad, and went up to take a shower. I got changed into a new pair of boxers, and climbed into bed.

**A/N: Well! Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading! Thanks (: **

_**Claire**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Date Night

_The Extraordinary Swan & The Magnificent Wolf_

**[A/N: Hey guys! I'm like, ecstatic that so many people have read my story! I'm super happy bout that. Thanks! =) **

**So, I won't be doing the same chapter in different POV thingies. I think it gets kinda annoying, repeating the same stuff but I just wanted to show you how Jacob felt. I'll most likely be doing the whole changing POVs but don't worry, I'll letcha know whats what. Obviously ;)**

**ANYWHO. sorry this took so long. I had an online course to finish.**

**Enough jibber jabber, and remember, reviewers are awesome 3 Shout out to Eri-ca-ca-ca who I know is reading this =D 3 well, ENJOY! ]**

_Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, I don't own anything, =]_

_**Chapter Three: Date Night**_

**BPOV**

Tonight I'm going on my first date with Jacob! I'm so excited! It was 4 o'clock and I was dancing around my room with the music blasting, throwing clothing everywhere, just trying to pic out the perfect date outfit. Charlie had another 24 hour shift, and wouldn't be home till tomorrow, so I had the house to myself, not worrying about making too much noise.

Aha! I found the perfect outfit! I picked out a plain emerald green tank top, which had an elastic bottom and a flow-y middle. At the top it had a slight v-neck, but not too much cleavage was showing. To match with that I pulled out my favourite black skinny jeans, and a pair of green flats to match. Perfect!

I jumped in the shower, making sure to shave my legs, and got out and wrapped my hair in a towel. I put on a light eyeliner and a light pink lipgloss, just to top things off. I got dressed in my outfit, and went to the bathroom to finish my hair. I got some mousse and crunched in into my hair, then drying to create the naturally curly effect. Awesome. Now. It was 5:30, and I was sitting at the door, waiting for Jacob to pick me up.

5:58. I was bouncing, I was so excited. I've never been this excited before. This is super weird. 5:59! I heard a car drive up, and I sprinted toward the kitchen, so I wouldn't seem desperate. The doorbell rang, and I casually walked up to the door, and opened it.

Jacob! Oh my, he looked hot! He had on a pair of blue jeans, and a clean white dress shirt, cleanly pressed and washed. His hair was combed back, and he shaved. Wow!

"These are for you, pretty lady" He said, as he pulled out a bouquet of yellow tulips. "Wow! Jacob, thanks! My favourites, how'd you know!" I asked. He smiled and said, "The cashier at the flower shop said these were the best for first dates, but I didn't know they were your favourites. Lucky, I guess" I grinned, "How bout we go put these in a vase, and we can go" I asked. He smiled, and followed me into the house. After I put them in a vase, I turned around, and Jacob was standing smiling at me, "Shall we go" he asked, putting out his hand for me to take. I grinned, and took his hand.

We drove in his car for a while, until we came to a place called Twilight Bar & Grill. He looked at me, "I hope you like steaks" he said with a smirk. I laughed and replied, "You're in luck. I love steak" I winked. He laughed and help out his hand again for me to take.

**JPOV **

I took her hand, and it was like an electric shock running through my body. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight. When we got up to the hosts' table, the host that was sitting there obviously checked me out. I rolled my eyes and Bella noticed my awkwardness. She turned and wrapped her arm across my chest possessively. Wow. She's good. "Table for two-Black" I told the host. She looked down, embarrassed and mumbled, "Right this way, please." I smiled at Bella, and put my hand on the small of her back while she followed the host to our table.

The waiter came along and handed us our menus. "The special today is the french onion soup with a garlic bread" He said, pretty much to Bella alone. He winked at her. I cleared my throat, "I'd like a pepsi to start, and you, love?" I winked at her, she blushed, "I'll have a coke please" He smiled awkwardly and went to get our drinks. Once he was gone, Bella glared at me. "What was that?" she asked. "I was just trying to give him a hint that you weren't interested." She sighed. "Thank you" I smiled at her. "You're welcome."

The waiter came, and asked us if we were ready to order. I looked at Bella and she nodded. "I'd like the penne noodles with fries and a water please" she said. "And you, sir?" The waiter asked me. "I'll have the steak please, rare, with fries and another pepsi"

"Okay, they'll be out soon" He said, and left.

Our food came, and I just about drooled looking at the steak. We ate, only making small talk and when we were finished, I asked her, "So, Bella. What would you like to do after?" "Oh, hmm. I don't know, what do you want to do? She replied. "Well, I had an idea. What would you say if I showed you my secret place?" She looked up at me with surprise. "Are you sure about this? If it's secret, you sure wanna share with me?" I looked down and grabbed her hand, "Bella. I feel good about you. I think I can show you, and it'll be okay" I said with a wink. She giggled, "Well then. Are you done with that then?" I laughed and waved at the waiter for our check. "Here. Let me help pay" I looked at her. "Hah. You wish" I winked and went up to pay. I heard her sigh, I looked back and she rolled her eyes. I grinned and paid. I grabbed her hand again, and we went back to my car.

**BPOV**

Jacob held the door open for me in his car, and I got in. He got in and we drove for about five minutes, when we came to a dead end, surrounded by trees. I was getting a little worried. What if he wasn't as nice as he seemed. I looked around, my eyes wide, and my heart beating erratically. He seemed to notice my discomfort, and laughed loudly. "Bella. Calm down, you're going to have a heart attack. I promise I'll keep you safe. Your going to love this." I sighed at this, and laughed softly. He held out his hand, and I took it, as we walked in the dark forest.

"Piggyback?" He questioned. I laughed and climbed on his back. He started walking again, and we walked for about five minutes before we came to a clearing. "So, uh. What's special about this place?" I asked nervously. He smiled, his eyes sparkling, "Look up, pretty lady" he told me. I looked up and saw a big tree house. "Err. How do we get up?" I asked. "You jump" he said with a laugh. When he saw the look of surprise on my face, he burst out laughing, loudly too. "I'm just kidding, Bells," Bells? A nickname? Hy heart jumped at him saying it. What was happening to me? "There's a ladder over there" he finished. Oh god. A ladder. High tree. Falling? Uh oh. "Umm, I'm not the best climber out there, Jacob" I stated. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you" He said. I sighed.

I started climbing, and surprisingly I hadn't fallen. I was halfway up the tree, and I saw the treehouse. It was massive! My foot then slipped and I let out a squeal. Jacob, like he promised, caught my leg, and placed it back on the ladder rung. "Thanks" I said breathlessly. "Anytime" He said before giving my foot a light tap to tell me to keep going. I got to the top, and climbed onto the porch, yes the treehouse had a porch. This is a small house! He came up after me, and walked to the door, he pulled a key from under a piece of wood, and unlocked the door. Wow. This place has got everything! He walked in and breathed in. "Aaah. I've missed this place. It's been a while" I walked in the door, and took in my surroundings. It had a couch, TV, table, and that's only the main room. There were two other rooms branching off. "Holy Jacob, do you live here?" I asked. He laughed and told me him and his dad made this, his dad on the ground, pulling a rope to bring the supplies up, and he put it all together. "We bought a generator, so I could have power, and this TV is from my uncle." I was still in awe. He laughed and lightly pushed me towards the other room, "Here, I'll give you a tour" he said with a wink.

I followed him, and we went into the other room, and of course, it was a bedroom. I rolled my eyes. "And this is the bedroom!" I laughed and walked over. Off the bedroom, of course there was a bathroom. "How do you get the water in here?" I asked, curious. "Oh, well, it is rainwater, but dad rigged up a filtering system, so it's safe to drink too" he replied. "Wow, Jacob, this is really something, thanks for bringing me up here" he smiled, and took my hand, pulling me back to the room with the TV and couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked. "Sure!" I said with a smile. "Hmm, what'll it be" He crouched down by the TV and pulled out five or six movies. "Only he oldies" He laughed and winked at me. "Sounds good" I laughed. "Which do you want to watch, Titanic, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, all originals, of course." I laughed and thought about it for a second, "Willy Wonka" I replied. "Willy Wonka it is!" He said, as he put in the VHS player. He went to the "kitchen" and I heard the microwave start, followed by the popping of popcorn.

He came out shortly with a bowl of popcorn. He sat down beside me, and the movie started. It was a good movie, I've never seen the original. We laughed, and ate popcorn, and soon, we were sitting shoulder to shoulder. I sighed, this was so enjoyable. When the movie finished, it was getting close to nine o'clock. "You wanna head home?" He asked. "Sure, I think Charlie will be looking for me soon." He smiled, and pulled me to the door, locking it and putting the key back under the wood. He went down first, 'for my safety' and I followed. We made it down, safe I may add. We walked, hand and hand back to the car, and he opened the door for me, then got in and started driving. "So, just before you go, I'd like you to know that I had an awesome, amazing time tonight, and I hope we can do it again" He said. My heart jumped. "Thanks for taking me, Jacob, I had a wonderful time too. I'd like to do it again too." I smiled, and looked over to him. He had a smile on his face. We got up to my house, and he walked me to my door. Uh oh. The awkward part. "Thanks for letting me take you, Bella." He said, then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I'm pretty sure I blushed, and smiled. I couldn't find the way to say anything, and when I finally found the power to talk, "Thank YOU for the amazing date. I had a lot of fun" I smiled, and turned to walk in the house. "See you around" I told him. He smiled, and walked back to his car. I went inside, and heard the house creak around me. I also heard Charlie snoring, so I wouldn't have to face the date talk until tomorrow. Thank god. I turned off all the lights as I went upstairs, and went to the bathroom. I took off my clothes, and got into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and crawled into bed. I smiled as I thought of Jacob, and fell into a peaceful mode.

I was just drifting off to sleep, when I heard a tapping. I sat up quickly. What was that? It became more persistent, until I looked at the window. I just about had a heart attack when I saw it was a person. I just about screamed until I saw that it was Jacob. I opened the window, and let him in.

"Jacob! What are you doing? I just about had a heart attack because of you!" I whisper-screamed. He laughed softly and said he couldn't stop thinking about me since our date. I smiled and softened my mood. How could I be mad at this man? We sat on my bed, and talked until the early hours of the morning. I was drifting off to sleep, "Jake..don't forget to go..before Charlie..." then I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

"Jake..don't forget to go..before Charlie..." was all she mumbled before she fell asleep. I smiled at her, and decided to take this moment and carefully got up and lay her in the bed, and pulled the blankets up over her. She looked so beautiful, and peaceful asleep. Almost like an angel. I leaned over, and lightly pressed my lips to hers. She sighed and her eyes fluttered gently under her eyelids. I smiled and looked back one last time, before climbing out the window, and closing it behind me. I walked across her roof, and jumped off the roof onto the ground.

I ran home, and snuck in, unnoticed and changed. I crawled into bed, and had a peaceful sleep.

A/N. So? What do you think? I'm thinking one more chapter. Maybe two? Depending on where I end it. I think they're so cute. :) anyway, review if you want, and again, sorry this took so long! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Unveiled

_The Extraordinary Swan & The Magnificent Wolf_

**[A/N: OMG. You guys are awesome! ^.^ ! Thanks so much for reading&reviewing. I will try to update ASAP, but sorry if it takes too long...anywho. I hope you like this chapter. Lots of secrets unveiled. =) btw, this is mostly BPOV, I don't think I'll do Jacob's POV, for a lot but when his time comes up, you got it.] **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. But I do own an acoustic Ibanez guitar that I never play ; ) _

_**Chapter Four: Secrets Unveiled. **_

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning, with the most amazing feeling. I remember falling asleep in Jacob's arms and the last thing I remember is a slight pressure on my lips. It must have been my dream, but damn those things are getting more life like every night! I got a fluttery feeling in my stomach as I remembered my date with Jacob last night. It was so fun, and it felt so normal. I looked over at my phone and I saw I had a message.

_Good morning, pretty lady. I had so much fun last night. Wanna meet me at the treehouse around one?-Jacob._

Awh! He's too sweet. I looked at the clock, and it was 12! Oh dear! I better get up if I want to meet him.

_Hey you! Just give me a bit, and I'll be ready to go at one. See you soon!-Bella._

I texted him back, and went to my closet to get ready. I chose a pair of black Lululemon pants and a purple tank top. I finished it off with a pair of my favourite black and purple converse. I pulled my hair into a messy bun, and went downstairs.

_Bella-I got called into work, another case. I won't be home tonight. Try calling Angela to come over or something. See ya tomorrow night. Sorry, Charlie._

Well, that sorts Charlie out. I grabbed my backpack and made ten sandwiches. Jacob will probably get hungry.

Now, I just have to remember how to get to the opening of the forest. I went outside to get in my truck and remembered that it was still getting fixed. Although, I remembered how to get to the restaurant, so I walked. I got to the parking lot of the restaurant and looked around. Aha! I see the post. That post was there before, and I remember reading "Forks: A Happy Place" and laughed. At least I am on the right track. I walked towards it, and lo and behold, there was the entrance. I saw his car there already and got butterflies in my stomach. What is wrong with me? I laughed it off, and ran towards the entrance.

I walked into the opening of the forest and stared around. There were signs everywhere.

'**Bella! Look! Just a little bit this way!' **And '**C'mon, pretty lady, just a bit farther!' **The signs were everywhere, tacked on trees, sitting on the ground, hanging off branches, I pulled each one off as I passed and put them in my backpack. Jake is such a sweetie. He went all this way, just for me. I smiled to myself, and kept following signs until I saw the treehouse looming in the distance. I picked up my pace, grabbing signs, until I got to the treehouse.

I got up on the first step, and I didn't look down as I climbed higher and higher. I got to the top and walked on the porch. "Dearest Bella. I have just gone to get a few things, Make yourself comfortable. See you soon, pretty lady. Jacob." I looked at the note on the door, and took it too, and placed it into my backpack. I walked into the treehouse, and looked around. It was a lot nicer in the daytime, I noticed the painting on the wall, most likely made by a smaller Jacob Black. I smiled as I looked at them, and then I took the sandwiches I made and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge, and saw a few bags of sauce, pepperoni and cheese. I looked on the counter, (Yes, it was like a real friggin' kitchen) and saw a few bowls, and some baking supplies. Pizza? I thought. Yum. I placed my sandwiches in the fridge, and went and sat down on the couch.

I was reading my book that I had brought (just in case!), until I finally heard footsteps. My heart did a few flips, and I put my book away. I heard the door open, and I walked over, until I saw a mane of black hair, and tanned. "Hey" I said. He looked up, and grinned, "HEY!" he all but yelled. He rushed over and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Jake. Can't. Breath." I managed out. "Oh! Sorry Bells. I guess I missed you" he said with a wink. I smiled, "So. Why the treehouse again?" His face fell. "You don't like it?" "What! No! Of course not," he got a huge smile again and pulled me close "I love this place Jacob. Thank you for sharing it with me." He laughed "Anytime, pretty lady, anytime."

He pulled me over to the couch, "By the way, sweet glasses, very sexy librarian" he said with a wink. Oh shit! I forgot about them! I blushed, I'm guessing a tomato shade. "I-i uh, w-w-was reading" I stammered out. I smiled shakily. These glasses were ugly as hell. "Bells! Bella. Stop it. You look great with them on." He said. "Thanks, I guess" I replied. He laughed and I then looked down. He pulled my chin back up to look at him, and smiled. How could I not smile at this guy? He's too sweet. "So, what do you want to do then?" I asked. "Hmm. Do you just want to talk? I don't know all that much about your background" He replied with a smile. Uh oh. Do I really want to share? Well. I feel such an, attraction to him. I barely know him. I may as well tell him. Maybe. We'll see. "Okay, that sounds like fun" I smiled.

Hmm. "Wanna play twenty questions?" I asked. "Okay!" He all but yelled. I laughed at his excitement. "I have an idea. Want to write them down, then switch?" He agreed, and went to rummage up pencils and paper. He came back with two pens, and a few sheets of paper. "Hey, how about we go to different sections of the treehouse, and then meet up in about five-ish minutes?" He suggested. "Okay! That sounds good" I smiled, and walked to the door, and went outside on the porch, while he went to the bedroom.

Hmm. How should I start this.

What's your favourite colour?

What is your nickname(s)?

Favourite food?

Why did you move to Forks?

Do you have any pets?

What's your middle name?

Who are your best childhood friends?

Who are your best friends now?

Why do you like fixing vehicles?

Where is your favourite place to go?

Where have you been, out of the state?

Who's your favourite band?

Favourite song?

What is your favourite movie?

Have you ever had any girlfriends?

Favourite moment?

Most embarrassing moment?

Favourite subject?

What's the worst dare you've ever had to do?

Have you ever had a secret that you could never tell anyone?

There. That sounds good. I hope he doesn't find me too prying. I just want to know. Oh well. We'll see what he thinks. I walked inside to hear humming from the bedroom "Jake, are you almost done?" I called in the room. "Yep! One sec!" He yelled back. I sat on the couch and waited for him to finish. About five or so minutes later, he walked out, yawning. He smiled at me, and sat down. He leaned over, "So, how bout we just ask the questions too each other?" I thought about that. "Okay. That sounds good!" I replied.

"Here, I'll go first" I said. "What's your favourite colour?" "Easy. Blue" Jacob said. "My turn! So. Hm. What's your favourite band?" He asked. "Hmm. I'd have to say Aerosmith," I said, "what is your nickname?" He thought for a second before replying. "Probably have to be Muscles" he said with a wink. I laughed at him. It was _so _true though.

We went through about sixteen or seventeen more questions, laughing and learning. I learned that him and his friends, Quil and Embry got caught in the middle of the street, naked because they were dared to. Finally, he came to the eighteenth "Okay Bells, your ready? Why did you move to Forks?" I gulped. I knew this would come up eventually. "Umm, well, my mother was slightly...how do I say, overpowering? I guess. Anyway, she was just taking over my life. So I felt like moving back to live with my dad, after she had me for 16 years." He sighed. "Oh. I don't mean to pry, but what do you mean by overpowering?" He asked.

"Okay. So. You've got a teenage girl, growing up, they should be learning and growing right?" He nodded, "Well, I looked after my mom, while she was out being a teenager still, after her and dad divorced. I cooked, cleaned and payed the bills all well going to school and having a part time job. I mean, she was good with buying me stuff. I had everything a teenage girl could want. I had brand name clothes, the latest electronics, everything! But, she wouldn't let me act like a teenager, so I rebelled. I left the house around 5 in the afternoon, and didn't come home till late. I was a 'bad kid.' I drank, partied, smoked. Everything a parent didn't want. When she finally snapped into reality, woke up, so to say, I was way screwed. She grounded me, I wasn't allowed out, other than school. I wasn't allowed a job. I couldn't see friends, I hadn't had my first boyfriend till I was 17. I finally met a guy at school, his name was Mike. Mom didn't approve, of course. I think I dated him for about, three months, before mom cracked down. She called him and told him I didn't want to see him, ever again. She blocked his number, and I wasn't allowed out. She started homeschooling me after that. I got fed up, and booked a flight to Charlie's. I packed up my stuff, and while she went out for groceries, I left. She's been calling my cell ever since, but I'm planning to get a new number." He stared at me in shock. "Umm. You better say something soon, cause I'm getting a little worried" I said.

"Wow. I don't know what to say" He replied. I laughed bitterly, "Don't worry about it. Your the first person I've told. Except dad, minus some details. I'm not expecting you to say anything" He finally snapped out of it. He practically growled, "How can she do that to you? That is ridiculous! What a stupid woman." I looked up at him in shock. "Wow, just. Wow. Thanks Jacob. For understanding, everything" He hugged me close and I breathed in his earthy scent. With a hint of deodorant. Yum. I felt his lips on my hair and smiled.

So. Uh. Now what? "Hmm. Well, I've got that out now. Shall we move on? I've only got two questions left!" He laughed. "Only you, Bella could snap out of something that big, that fast." I giggled at him. "Well, lets move on" He replied before looking down at his paper.

"It was how many boyfriends have you had, but I think I know the answer to that." I laughed at him. "Yeah. I guess thats true, eh? Just one." He looked at me for a second. "What would you say to having two?" _What? _"What do you mean?" I asked timidly. "Well, I really like you, Bells. Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" _YES YES YES YES YES!_ "Um, yeah! Sure!" I answered. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but feel giddy. He pulled me into a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around him for the first time. Wow, he was muscular. I got a tingly feeling in my stomach and giggled. He pulled away and looked at me. "What was that, pretty lady?" He asked. I laughed, embarrassed and told him I was just happy. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Again, those damn butterflies came around.

"So, I still have a question left. By the way" I said with a wink. He laughed and told me to ask away. "Have you ever had a secret that you could never tell anyone?" He looked at me in shock. "Umm. Err. Yeah, I think I have" he stammered out. I was kind of confused. "Look, I know what it's like to have secrets, but when you're ready to tell me, I'll listen." I reassured him with a smile and a squeeze of his hand. His lips turned up in a smile, and he told me, "Thank you Bella. I-i-i. I'll probably tell you someday. Just now is not the time" "Fair enough, I'll be ready when you are" I smiled at him.

"Now, boyfriend," I winked and he grinned big, "what are we going to do now?" I asked. He replied, "Hmm. I bought some pizza supplies, want to go make some pizzas?" I smiled and agreed to go, and we went and made pizza.

We were waiting for the dough to rise when he grabbed a handful of flour, and threw it on me. I gasped, "Jacob Black! You're going to pay for that!" I grabbed a cup full of flour also, and threw it on his face. He spluttered and wiped off the flour with an evil glint in his eyes. He jumped into action, so to speak. He grabbed a handful of flour in one hand and some sauce in a cup in the other. I jumped up. "You wouldn't!" I said. I was inching towards the bowl with the sauce in it. In a flash, I grabbed it and threw it on him, quickly covering him with flour as well. He yelled out "Bella! Oh boy, are you gonna pay for that too, pretty lady" I squealed and ran around the table.

He was inching closer and closer, until he had me trapped against a wall. I covered my face and screamed. Suddenly, right when he was about to throw the sauce on me, I ran past him, knocking both of us to the ground. I landed on him, and we both stopped. I looked down, and laughed. He was covered in sauce, and flour and cheese. Soon, I was rolling on the ground laughing, and he was looking at me in surprise. A little bit later, he was rolling on the ground. We were laughing so hard tears were rolling down our faces. After what seemed like hours, we finally stopped. laughing.

"Well now. That was fun" Jacob said. We heard the ding of the oven, and went to get the pizzas out. "Yum" I said. It was true, they looked delicious. We took them out, cut them and served a few pieces for ourselves. We ate the pizza and looked around. "Do you think we should get this cleaned up?" I asked him. He looked at the treehouse. "Maybe. If you don't want to attract raccoons, it'd be a good idea." I laughed. "Do you have a mop? Or a cloth?" I asked. "Right over there, under the sink." I walked over and found a bucket and cloth. I went over to the water filter and filled up the bucket. I dipped the cloth in, and started cleaning up. I had done most of it when Jacob cut in. "Really, Jacob, I can do this" He replied, "Will you at least let me dry?" I agreed, and he went and got a cloth, and dried after I cleaned. When we were finished, he pulled me into the TV/couch room.

"Hey, I know it's almost getting late, but would you like to meet my best friend?" Jacob asked when we sat down. "Err, sure. I'd love to" I replied. He grinned. "Want to go right now?" He asked. "Okay!" I replied. He pulled me into a huge hug, and kissed the top of my head. I giggled, and pulled him to the door. "Oh! Wait, I'll be right back. I just have to grab my backpack" He agreed to meet me at the bottom. I got my backpack, and left, locking the door behind me. I climbed down, and he grabbed my hand. He pulled out his phone, and texted a message to someone. "Just telling Embry to meet us at the cliffs" Uh. Cliffs? Uh-Oh.

"Wait, do you have a bathing suit here?" He asked. "No, but I know where one is. It's back at my house." I replied. "Do you want to run back with me and grab it?" I thought for a second, "Where are we going swimming?" I asked with curiosity. "Oh, well, Embry, Quil and I have a place where we go to have a little fun, its the cliffs, just off LaPush Beach. They're not too high, and it's tons of fun to jump off them" I thought that this sounded like fun, so I agreed to have him drive me back, change and we'd come back back here.

Jacob drove me home, and dug out my newest Hollister bikini. It was blue with white stripes, a halter and in the middle of the top there was a silver ring holding it together. I put it on, while changing out of my pizza-covered clothes, and picked out a sundress and flip flops to cover it. I grabbed a towel on the way out and got back in his car. He looked at me and whistled, I blushed. He had another pair of shorts on, and a towel beside him. He started up the car, and drove back to the forest. I got out grabbed my towel, and walked up. He grabbed my hand, and we walked in the forest. We passed the tree house, and walked a bit farther. I heard voices coming from the opening up ahead, and Jacob reassured me that it was Embry and Quil. I smiled, as we walked.

"Jake! Buddy! Hey!" they yelled. I smiled nervously. "Embry! Quil! Hey Guys." He yelled back. They walked up and did that crazy man-hug thing. Jacob then said, "Guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Embry," and pointed to the first boy, with dark hair who was tall and thin, but huge; very muscular. "and that is Quil" he pointed to the other boy, who was just big. He grinned at me. "Great to meet you both" I said shyly. "Yeah, same here. Jacob won't shut up about you" Embry said with a wink. I blushed, and smiled at the ground. They both just laughed, "Well, do you two lovebirds want to go in the water?" Quil said. I laughed, and agreed. Jacob walked over to me, and told me I could leave my shoes and towel over there, with his stuff. I walked over and took off my dress, and shoes. I left my towel there, and walked over the the mouth of the cliff. It was HUGE! I was kind of scared to go for a bit, then I saw Embry and Quil jump, and had was ready to go.

Jacob jumped after Embry and Quil, and they sat in the water at the base of the cliff. I looked down, and they were calling me in to jump. I took a deep breath, and jumped. WhenI hit the water, I felt so great. I swam up, and the three boys and I splashed around for a while. It was so much fun! We got out and jumped again. We repeated this for about an hour, until it started to get dark. We got out and wrapped ourselves in towels.

**JPOV**

We were all wrapped in towels, when I left Bella to go get changed into her dress and shoes. Embry called me over, and when I got there, him and Quil started pestering me with questions. "Did you tell her?" "Has she figured out" "Is she the one?" I answered calmly and it wasn't until I heard Quil clearing his throat loudly until I realized Bella was standing right there. I looked around. She looked really confused, "Hey, do you want to get started home?" She asked. I agreed, and we all said our goodbyes to Embry and Quil. We started talking, until we got out of the forest, and back to her house. "Would you like to come in?" She asked me. "What about Charlie?" I replied. "Oh, well, he's gone till tomorrow night." I nodded, and went in. She got changed, and into her pajamas. She crawled into bed, and pated the mattress beside her. I crawled in, and we were just talking. "So, I don't mean to be nosey, but back at the cliffs, what were Embry and Quil talking about? They asked you if you told me something?" She asked. Uh oh. She heard. Oh well. Better now, then never. "Well, if I tell you, promise you won't run away?" She nodded, and I continued.

"Embry and Quil and I are in a pack. We all imprint on someone, and I think you're my imprint. I'm a," I sighed, "werewolf."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUH. :D **

**Jokes. Haha. What d'you think 'bout them apples? Sorry this took so long to update. I was originally going to last night, but I fell asleep, then our internet was down this morning. So I added a bit more to make up for it :) Review if you like, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Claire (L) :]**


End file.
